unseenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fioré Mitsuketa
Fioré Mitsuketa is a highly supporting character and one of Mira Liber's best friend. Appearance Unseen When we first meet her, Fioré is wearing a black uniform, later confirmed to be the old uniform of the White Blossom, which is later changed to dark-blue. Fioré is stated to have fierce, golden eyes in which a fire lays and blonde hair laying on her shoulders. She was carrying a bag with her, holding a little blue crystal. She has a slightly tanned skin and a very cheerful, but strong appearance. Unconfined She didn't change much in the year inbetween the events, only having a new uniform and her hair grew a little. She now holds a few scars, from which one is on her cheek. Undefined Fioré grew a little and her eyes became even more gold then when she was younger, but further, nothing had changed. Unrestricted With now being mother of three teens, Fioré has softened in her looks, now holding a kind look in her eyes instead of her normal, fierce one. Miles Faruntur commented she looks more chubby in comparison to the drawings made in her younger years. Personality Fioré is a happy-go-lucky, cheery person with the heart on the right place. She is either full on spot, or not - nothing inbetween. She can be very stupid, but very kind, without holding grudges against anyone, not even after someone betrays her. When her childhood friend, Kaji, turns her back on her, Fioré goes on and tries to do her best with the things she can do, showing her ability to go on and forgive. Despite this, we know that she holds all her emotions inside, propping it up. Once they all come out, Fioré becomes a mess, letting it out at once. She is very selfless, always thinking about the fate of others or of that of an entire country before thinking about herself or her own problems, such as helping Mira and Sander with seeking a medicine for their unborn daughter, despite she herself handling with problems in her relation with Arbre. Fioré is very troublesome - whenever she and Sander have the chance, they prank someone, most of the times also setting something on fire and having Guards chased after them. Despite they sometimes take it too far, she doesn't mean it seriously and only wants to bring others some joy. Next to that can she be very silly, making the people around her think she is stupid and useless. Despite Fioré not having any powers like most of her friends, she is strong in her own way. She can fight like no-one else and seems to get over difficult situations with ease, together with being able to let things go and lay them to a rest. Fioré has a lot of inner strength and is able to use this in even the hardest of moments. History Trivia * Fioré doesn't hold grudges against others, because she hates it if someone is betrayed. * Despite her not having any powers, Fioré is listed to be the deadliest person in the series, as she is weird good with every weapon she gets her hands on. * Fioré's original name was Flora and in the first draft, she didn't have a huge crush on Arbre. * Also, Mira and her were much more friendly to one-another in the first versions and they didn't have such a good bond with Joyeux. * Fioré never wanted kids before marrying Arbre and now, she loves her daughters and son more than anything in the world. * Fioré has a diary, in which she writes over the fights she participates in. Her son, Jay, has inherited the ability to write from her. Quotes * "Sir, this is a pretty backyard you have here." * "Is this the Heir?" * "This is what I've been training for all my life!" * "Miss, you can't be friends with a Faruntur!" * "Hold it. I may not have any powers like miss Liber here or my friend Kaji, but I am quite deadly." * "Now tell me, what are their plans?!" * "We've completed our tasks." * "I'm always smiling, because I have no idea what is going on!" Category:Liber Family Category:Faruntur Family